NO NO NO (part 2 in the series)
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: sequel to It's OK. Emily has taken some time off but she's no longer sick. Andy finds out. Wine is involved, things are bound to happen.


**A/N- This next one is the next part to my first DWP fic 'It's Ok'. I think I'm going to do a kind of thing where their relationship evolves but that all depends on what you guys like and if you're still enjoying it :)**

 **Thank you to you guys for reading and reviewing, it gave me the motivation to write this one.**

 **Hope you all like this one.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **NO, NO, NO!**

Emily knew she was taking advantage, but since she'd gone home and had that day to rest completely and with no interruptions, she decided that she liked it and she didn't turn up for the second day... or the third... or the fourth.

Eventually, Andy called on her on the fifth day and Emily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emily? Hey, so I was wondering, how are you feeling?" Andy asked carefully.

Emily put a hand to her heart and faked a cough.

"Oh, yeah um *cough* not bad but I still feel a little *cough* under the weather."

There was a slight pause before Andy spoke.

"Oh...OK, well I guess you don't know when you'll be coming back in then?"

Emily's eyes darted around the room.

Did she know? Did she have a day in mind that she would come back?

Right now, she was comfy under a thick blanket in her pajama shorts and tank top and watching some old black and white movie with a mug of coffee on the table beside her.

"I'm not too sure to be honest, Andrea."

"OK...only Miranda is wondering if you had left the country." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Emily laughed and then remembered she was supposed to be ill and *coughed* again into the reciever.

"Well, just keep me updated on how you are and I'll call you maybe in a few days?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose that would be alright."

"OK. Hope you feel better, Em."

Andrea hung up and Emily did too with a sigh.

She felt bad but as she moved, the pillow that supported her back reminded her how comfortable she was and suddenly, the guilt left Emily almost as quickly as it had come.

Just a few more days, she promised herself and then she would return to Runway.

* * *

Andy was exhausted.

Without Emily here, Miranda was putting everything on her and she didn't know what do or even if she could handle it for much longer.

"Andrea?" Miranda called from her office.

Andy sighed, got up and went into Miranda's office.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Did you call Emily?" She asked, without looking up from her desk.

"I did."

"And? Do you expect me to guess the conversation you two had?" She asked irritably.

"Oh, oh OK, well she still doesn't feel well and she reckons she'll be out a couple more days."

Miranda pursed her lips and looked up at her second assistant.

"Is she still throwing up?"

"What?"

It took Andy a little while to remember that Miranda detested anyone throwing up and that if Andy said that Emily still was, it might buy the Brit some time.

"Oh-yeah- I mean, she says she's hasn't been too far away from the toilet. Must be a nasty bug or something."

Miranda wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well then it's a good thing she's not here. The last thing I want is a viral infection spreading. The team are useless even when well."

Andy bit her lip and smiled tightly.

Miranda really could be cruel.

"Did you get the list?"

Andy blanked for a moment.

"The-the list?"

"Are you ill too?" Miranda snapped.

"No, I mean, the list! The-right, the list. I'll just get it."

Andy hurried back to her desk as she heard Miranda let out a loud sigh.

Emily owed her big time for this.

As she checked her desk for the list that Miranda wanted, Serena, Emily's friend walked past with a model in tow.

"I know, but she says she's fine. We went out and caught a movie last night."

"Well, maybe she just needs some time." The model was saying.

Andy looked up.

Serena shrugged.

"I know but Emily is focused, it's strange to see her in jumpers and little to no make up. She seems to enjoy being at home."

Serena and the model walked past and Andy's eyes narrowed.

Oh she did, did she? Andy thought with a good measure of anger.

Maybe she should go and pay Emily a visit.

...

The Brit frowned as someone pressed the buzzer to her apartment.

It was 8:30pm. Why was anyone calling now?

She chose to ignore it but the buzzing became persistent and soon Emily realized that until she answered the door, they wasn't going away.

She sighed, groaned a little and answered the door.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw Andrea on the other side, her arms folded, a stern look on her face that she wasn't used to seeing from the usually cheery, doe-eyed people pleaser.

"Andrea!"

"Hello Emily. How are you feeling?" She asked with mock concern.

Emily suddenly remembered her pretense and coughed.

"Oh not too bad. I think *cough* it's going away now."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Oh cut the crap, Em. I know you're not sick anymore." She said, brushing past Emily and into her apartment.

Andy's brown eyes surveyed the scene before her.

Blankets on the couch, daytime TV on, coffee on the table and all kinds of snacks littering the floor.

She never thought she would ever see Emily like this.

"Been enjoying our time off have we?"

Emily shut the door and folded her arms, clutching at her waist as she found herself caught out in a lie.

"How did you know?" She asked, her voice small.

"Serena."

Emily cursed the blonde under breath.

"She was talking to a model and I over heard her saying that she'd seen you."

Andy turned back to Emily expecting an explanation or maybe even an apology.

"I have to say Em...this is not how I expected to find you."

Emily shrugged carelessly as she went moved past Andrea to sit on her couch.

Andy looked at what Emily was wearing; grey track pants and a baggy jumper that was navy blue and said something about 'save the whales' on the front in white writing. Her hair which was usually so sleek and styled looked messy and a little wild and the woman had no make up on whatsoever and as much as Andy hated to admit, Emily had never looked better.

"So you've stopped the Runway obsession then?"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"No I have not, but you are right about one thing; I am enjoying my time off."

Andy picked up an empty chocolate wrapper and raised her an eyebrow.

"And you've stopped the diet too, I see."

"Well can you blame me?!" The Brit suddenly raged, blue eyes wide with anger.

"Day in, day out, we have to wear these crippling heels and perfect make up! The hair has to be perfect. The clothes have to be perfect. Every single goddamn thing about you has to be perfect! And Andrea...I'm sick of it."

Andy's features softened.

"You are?"

Emily nodded.

"This past week has been wonderful. I haven't really gone out, only that time to the cinema with Serena and I've ate what I wanted, dressed how I wanted and no, I haven't bothered with make up."

Andy nodded, then a though hit her.

"You're giving up."

Emily scoffed at that notion.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am not giving up."

"Yes you are."

Emily huffed and folded her arms, turning her attention to the TV which was playing some infomercial.

Andy moved the blankets and took a seat next to her.

"I think Runway has become too much for you. Maybe this is your life now, Em."

Emily looked around at the untidy place, the empty drink cans and washing that was steadily piling up and suddenly, she felt uneasy.

Andy was no fool, she knew what she was doing.

"Well, as long as you can live like this, then I wish you well."

Andy got up to leave when the red head muttered something unintelligible.

Andy stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly.

"I said wait."

Andy stood there, watching Emily as the Brit ran her thumbnail over her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Let's just say-on the rare occasion-that you're right. Maybe at one point, I thought about giving up."

Andy listened without interrupting her.

"Maybe I have been enjoying the time off a little too much and I think...I think I may...need help...sorting things out."

Andrea bit back a smile.

"OK. How would you like to start?"

Emily looked around.

"Well maybe if I grab the duster and you empty the bins-"

"Wait a minute, I didn't say I was gonna help you."

Emily stood, fixing Andy with the stoic look that the brunette was used to.

"Well you're here, aren't you?"

"Yes but I came here to check on you and to give you a piece of my mind really."

Emily didn't seem interested in that and she just shrugged.

"Well now you've done both, you can help me with all this." She said, gesturing to the mess around her.

"Emily, I have work tomorrow."

"I know. So do I."

"Then we'll both be tired." Andy whined.

"Andrea, if you don't help me clean up here, I will not come in tomorrow or the day after that, or the day after that and I will probably end up back at square one and then I won't be in at all and you my dear Andrea will have to carry out all of Miranda's demands on your own and I'm sure that you don't want that for another week now, do you?"

Andrea sighed.

Emily was right. She didn't want another week like this. It had been hell without Emily. Miranda had put everything on her and most of it didn't get done and then Miranda would call Andy into her office to moan at her and that was how her days had been this week so maybe helping Emily get back to being herself would have it's advantages.

"Fine. You win."

"I thought so. The bins are in the front and when you change the bag, make sure to spray the bin itself first."

Andrea nodded and shed her coat then got to work.

It had taken nearly all night but eventually, Emily's apartment and Emily herself, was back to it's pristine and clean cut self.

Andrea did the washing up while she waited for Emily to get out of the shower.

She sighed as she looked into the soapy water and used the brush to wipe the grease from the many plates that had accumalated throughout the week.

Andy ignored Emily as she stood beside her, looking into the sink. White bathrobe on and hair wet from just being washed.

On impulse, Emily dug her hand into the suds and watched as they rested on her hand then she waited for Andrea to look at her before blowing them gently at her face.

Andrea blinked and then wiped at her face as Emily laughed at her expression.

Andy put her own hands in the water and got two handfuls of suds before turning round and looking at Emily which a dark grin on her face.

Emily's eyes widened and she held up a hand.

"No, Andrea, I have just showered."

Andrea ignored her and wiped the suds all over Emily's face and hair.

The Brit glared at Andrea before the brunette gave her a bright smile.

"Now you're twice as clean."

Emily's expression was hard and then it broke into smile and both of Miranda's assistants found themselves laughing.

Once they'd both calmed down, Emily gave Andrea a small smile.

"I'm going to have some, do you want some?"

"I don't know Em, I really should be getting home."

"One won't hurt."

Andy looked at Emily and then rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"OK, just one though."

...

Two empty bottles of wine rested on Emily's bedroom floor.

The Brit groaned as the sun almost blinded her when she opened her eyes.

She winced as her head started banging.

This was going to be some nasty hangover.

Emily sat up and pushed the covers off of her herself, frowning as her head spun.

Why had she drunk that much?

Emily sighed and went to stand but as she got to her feet, her head spun again and she feel back down.

Resting back on her elbows, she put her hands out to steady herself and touched something warm. It moved.

Flinching, away, Emily spun around, eyes wide and looked at the sight before her.

In her bed, very much naked, was Andrea.

"Oh my God..."

Andrea slowly opened her eyes, equally as hungover as Emily.

"Em?"

Emily fled from the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Her and Andrea...they couldn't have- did they?

Then it all came back to Emily with perfect clarity.

They had.

The Brit shook her head, refusing to believe what had happened, what she'd _allowed_ to happen.

"No! No! No!"

It's amazing how things can change in a single night.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you liked this one. If I do another one, it will focus on the aftermath of what happened here.**

 **Please review, let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time xx**


End file.
